


Today, Tonight, and Yesterday

by this_is_the_end



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst mostly, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Season 1, dark themes, mostly canon, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_the_end/pseuds/this_is_the_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the routine.<br/>Tonight was the downfall.<br/>Yesterday was just a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, Tonight, and Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short snippet I've had floating around in my head for a while. Also, the first thing I have contributed to the fandom. So, give me all the criticism you want - I welcome friendly advice.

Today was normal and today was a routine. Today was a part of the system and everything was _functional_. Today was the perfect end to an era because today was the day that he finally found out. Today was the day that everything would come to an end.

Tonight was the night that shadows ate away the friendship. Tonight, darkness consumed the world on fire and all that was left was ashes. Tonight there were no smiles amongst the pain – there were no witty one-liners to end the misery. Tonight was suffering and tonight, in the world on fire, all he could see was red.

Night dragged on for eons. There was no light at the end of the tunnel – there was no reason to keep fighting. He had lost that smile and that voice and that shoulder to lean on. There were no more late nights spent together because now there was a box by the door, packed and ready to leave. There was a heartbeat in the archway that said all that the voice could not – _liar, betrayer, Judas_ – and there was an anger in its echo. The night was filled now – with grief and misery – but as the smile walked out the door with hunched shoulders and a box that held only pitiful memories, the night grew hollow. 

There was nothing left to stitch together the pieces.

The only light left in the world on fire was the memories of yesterday. Yesterday was sweet and Yesterday was happy. It was filled with smiles and with kisses placed on shoulders and collarbones. It was the memory of limbs entwined and best friends laughing to a newly won case. Yesterday was all that he had fallen in love with and all the smile had taken with it when it walked out the door. There was no bandage that could fix Today, but Yesterday was still alive and well.

He could drown in Yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed - please let me know what you think.


End file.
